Music Gives One Wings To Soar
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Susan, a mute girl and Ida's sister, comes to the Mansion, her music catches a certain alien's attention.


**Another story I came up with. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ida, Rachel, Charles, Joseph, Russell, Jasmine, Sandra, Anna, Sergeant Williams, Judge Forhowser, and Susan.**

* * *

**Music Gives One Wings To Soar**

Ida paced her room, worried. She had just gotten word from her parents about her sister Susan. Susan was only one year younger than her and had been struggling with the last year of high school.

Ida, at twenty, understood how hard it was when you were different. She hadn't been able to hear until Charles Jocklin had given her an awesome hearing aid that allowed her to hear again. She just wished helping her sister was that easy.

But it wasn't, because Susan was mute. Some complications in birth had damaged her vocal cords, so much to the point that the doctors had said speech therapy wouldn't help at all. Susan would never speak.

Because of this, the principal had Susan held back a few grades, but after seeing that didn't work, the principal reluctantly passed the girl into the next level. Now, at nineteen, Susan was eager to finish high school. She wasn't even thinking about college because she knew she'd get picked on, as she did now, for her inability to speak. Well, it wasn't like she was being mute on purpose. She used sign language, just like her older sister did and had to write the problems out on the blackboard to explain an equation. The teachers, not believing that she was mute, simply put her as anti-social.

Ida now sighed and didn't see Sugilite come in. "Ida? Is everything alright, my lovely gem?"

She smiled at Sugilite's affectionate nickname for her. "I'm just worried about my younger sister, Susan. She's having a hard time in school because she's mute," she said.

"You mean, she can't speak at all?" he asked, surprised.

She nodded. "She uses sign language like I do, but everyone, even the teachers, pick on her because of it. She's been held back two years because the principal thought she was being mute on purpose, even though her grades were good. Now, they're pushing her through as if she's a problem and they want nothing to do with it."

"That's terrible," said the Crystalsapien. "What did your parents say?"

"They've tried to get the teachers and principals to understand, but it hasn't helped. Susan doesn't want to go to college because she knows she'll get ridiculed for not speaking. Mom's right now looking into those colleges where you get your entire degree online to save Susan from the pain of having others not understand."

Ida turned away and felt the alien man she loved put his arms around her comfortingly. "Perhaps Rachel can help," he suggested. "She does have some weight in this town with Sergeant Williams and Judge Forhowser on her side."

"No, she's got enough to worry about," she said. "But my parents were wondering if Rachel wouldn't mind Susan coming here to stay. Some of the football team have been tagging the house and throwing rocks at the windows and leaving harassment notes for Susan."

"Of course she can stay here," said Rachel, coming in with a basket full of clothes that were ready to be folded as she was coming upstairs from doing laundry. "Meantime, I'll ask Sergeant Williams if he can put a stop to those boys vandalizing your parents' house."

A few phone calls later, Susan's parents dropped her off at the Mansion after coming in and meeting Rachel and hugging Ida and meeting Sugilite. They actually took the news that their daughters would be living among aliens and that Ida was engaged to one pretty well, asking Sugilite to take good care of Ida, which he promised to and Rachel promised that Susan would be safe there.

The nineteen-year-old girl looked sad, her black hair hanging down her back and her light green eyes solemn, expressing her unhappiness. Ida hugged her and comforted her, leading her sister up to her new room and telling her all about how she came to the mansion, how she was able to hear again and was engaged to Sugilite, and how she wished there was a way to help Susan speak.

Susan only smiled sadly at her sister and using sign language told her it was okay, as long as she didn't have to worry about immature students tormenting her, to which Ida told her she wouldn't have to, not with a house full of protective aliens on her side.

* * *

A while later, Susan had set up her room and now took out her flute, putting it together. She was a good flute player and had won several awards as a result, so playing the flute was one of the only things that made her happy. She now closed her eyes and began to play a song she had composed herself, the soft music spreading through the house.

Jetray had just gotten home after his shift at Plumber HQ when he heard the music. Curious, he followed the tune into a room where he saw a young woman playing a flute. To him, she looked like an angel, playing sweet music. Closing his eyes, he gently swayed in time with the soft beat, opening his eyes when it ended and the girl put her flute in her lap. He then clapped softly.

Susan jumped in alarm when she heard someone clapping and turned to see a strange red creature with a face that looked similar to a mask. His wings and tail made him look like a cross between a manta ray and something else. His face took on a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry," he said in a nasally voice. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to applaud you for playing so beautifully."

She was shocked that an alien had liked the song. No one except her music teacher, who hadn't ridiculed her for not being able to talk, had complimented her. Even the judges at the competitions hadn't given compliments, only scores. She looked away, blushing a bit.

"What is your name?" he asked. "I'm Jetray."

She looked up sadly and looked away again, confusing him. "What?" he asked, a little worried. "Did I upset you?"

She shook her head and picked up her notebook, writing something down and giving him the notebook. He took it and read what she wrote.

_My name is Susan and I can't talk. I'm mute. _

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "A girl as lovely as you would have no doubt had a very pretty voice, just like the way you play your flute."

She blushed a little at the praise. _Thank you,_ she signed to him.

"You're welcome," he said, surprising her and he chuckled. "Ida's been teaching us some sign language too. You look similar to her. Are you perhaps sisters?"

Susan nodded, a smile on her face. Jetray also smiled and noticed her music sheets nearby and had an idea. "Will you…play some more for me?" he asked her. "I'm very interested to hear what songs you can play on the flute."

Blushing and happy that he wanted to hear more, Susan picked up her music and her flute and began to play again. Jetray listened, mesmerized. _She's definitely an angel,_ he said to himself as he swayed with the music, enjoying it.

Ida watched them from the door and smiled, having a feeling that her sister and Jetray would soon be in love with each other, just like she and Sugilite were.

* * *

Her hunch was right. Susan had made it a daily thing to play her flute every afternoon, practicing songs or writing others. She was working on one song one day when Ida came in. Embarrassed at her sister's sudden entrance, Susan quickly snapped her music book shut and put it behind her.

"You're writing a song for Jetray, aren't you?" she asked. "You love him."

Susan shook her head and signed something to her sister, who only laughed. "Oh, come on, little sister. I've been watching you two. You are so in love with him," Ida insisted and went to grab the music book, but Susan jumped back and the sisters got into a playful scuffle, one to grab the book and the other to keep it away.

"What's going on?" asked Jetray as he came in.

Both girls froze and Ida suddenly sat up. "Susan is writing a song about…mmmph!"

The reason she was cut off was because Susan clapped a hand over her mouth to keep her from blurting out the rest of that sentence, struggling to keep her quiet as Ida struggled to get her mouth free.

Jetray cocked an eyebrow. "She always writes songs," he said. "She's very good at it."

Ida finally got free. "Shewroteoneaboutyou!" she said quickly before Susan clapped a hand down on her mouth again.

The Aerophibian took a moment to unscramble what Ida had said and smiled. "I already knew that," he said, surprising both girls, who froze at his statement.

"You did?" Ida asked, speaking for both Susan and herself.

"Yes," he said. "I noticed recently how I'd come in and Susan would immediately hide her music book and look at me sheepishly. How her eyes light up when I compliment her on a song she played and just how she smiles more, especially that special smile she shows me when she thinks no one is looking."

Susan blushed a deep red color, to which Jetray chuckled as he kneeled before her. "Susan, when you finish the song you wrote for me, will you please play it for me? I would love to listen to it," he said.

Still blushing, she nodded and he smiled, surprising her with a gentle kiss on the cheek before heading out. Susan stayed still for a moment, her hand gently touching her cheek where he had kissed her, her shocked face turning into a dreamy look as Ida sat up, not looking that surprised. "I knew it!" she said happily. "He's totally in love with you."

She saw Susan wasn't really listening and smiled, deciding to let her be as she sought out Jetray, who was in his room, looking online for rings. She giggled, making the red alien jump about five feet in the air before turning to her.

"You're going to ask her, aren't you?" she asked, giggling some more.

Jetray got a playful gleam in his eyes and tackled Ida to his bed, pinning her down as he began tickling her stomach, making her laugh as he maneuvered his tail to tickle her knees, remembering that they were her two tickle spots.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JETRAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY!" she laughed out.

"Yes?" he asked teasingly as he then tickled her underarms, making her giggle more before his fingers moved to her stomach, lifting up her shirt a little and blowing a huge raspberry into her stomach. Ida thought she was going to lose her mind completely as she laughed her hardest as the raspberries tickled worse than did the red alien's fingers.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JETRAHAHAHAHAY! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Hmm, you didn't say 'please'," he teased as he blew another huge raspberry into her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE!"

Smiling, Jetray stopped tickling her, laying down beside her as she recovered. She then looked at him. "I didn't know your tail was prehensile," she said.

He chuckled. "Not quite," he said. "I have some limited movement in my tail as it's mostly just for balance, but the limited movement does come in handy sometimes."

She then remembered something. "Don't you have a laser at the end of it too?" she asked.

He nodded and noted her face. He gently cupped her cheek.

"Ida, I would never use my lasers to harm you," he said.

"I know that, I guess I was just nervous. After all, your tail is a weapon," she said.

"And a good tickle tool," he said, lightly tickling her neck to make her giggle a bit. "And to answer your question, yes. I am going to ask your sister to marry me. I've been working some things out before I ask her though."

Ida nodded and hugged Jetray. "Thank you, Jetray," she said. "I haven't seen Susan so happy in a long time."

"And I intend to make sure she's happy all the time," he said, hugging Ida back.

* * *

It was a few days later that Charles had come to the Mansion. His two nieces happily hugged him and he also returned their hugs, handing Rachel a box and telling her it was for Jetray. Smiling, Rachel put it to the side to give to the Aerophibian later as she and Sasha sat in the living with their uncle to visit. Sparkle and Tina even came out and hugged their great-uncle, who affectionately returned the hugs.

After telling his nieces about some adventures, he told them he, Joseph, and Russell would be off to Minnesota to speak at a seminar for some college students. Jasmine and Sandra, who both worked at Russell's store, had promised to keep it running while he and his brothers were off to the seminar and Anna and NRG had promised to keep Open Arms going until the brothers returned.

After wishing their uncle a safe trip, Sasha went off to read a book while Rachel delivered the box to Jetray, who was happy when he saw it and showed Rachel the ring he had picked out to ask Susan to marry him. The owner of the Grant Mansion smiled.

"I think she'll love it," she said before letting the alien be so that he could get everything ready.

Susan had just gotten back from school, which had thankfully been the final day and although she had graduated, she didn't do the walk, since she had been hassled again that day by the other students. She now walked into her room and noticed a gift on her bed. It was a small box that was wrapped in yellow paper with a pink ribbon around it. Smiling, she picked it up and read the note.

_My dearest Susan,_

_Congratulations on graduating. You have earned it and I want you to know that I'm 100% behind you whether you continue on to college or not. That is your choice._

_But before you make that choice, I think you'll want to open my gift first. I had it made especially for you, my lovely angelfish._

_Love, Jetray._

Susan smiled, feeling her face get a little red at the nickname Jetray had chosen to call her. She now opened the box and her eyes widened when she saw a padded black head band and a watch with a speaker on it. Curious, she looked at them, placing the head band in her hair and the watch on her left wrist. She then turned it on and saw it told time with a soft glowing blue background, but then it started going through something unusual and she saw the word 'initializing' and a bar that was filling up, like it would on a computer screen. She looked curious.

"It's synchronizing to your brain waves," said Jetray, coming in. "Give it a moment and you'll see."

She did as she gave him a smile. _He really is handsome,_ she said to herself.

"He really is handsome," said a female voice coming from the speaker of her watch. Looking at it in surprise, she looked at it.

"What on Earth?" asked the voice and Susan realized what Jetray had meant and slapped a hand down on the watch, looking very embarrassed.

He, however, laughed a bit. "You think I'm handsome?" he asked. "The watch works then."

He noted her embarrassment. "Here," he said. "There's a switch on the side. It has three modes, one for continuous thinking if you're giving a speech, one that's manual, meaning you press this button on the side if you're talking to someone," he said pointing out the button. "And the third mode is a silent mode, meaning no one can hear your thoughts."

She looked at it in wonder. Jetray smiled as she then looked at him. "You did this for me?" came the voice from her watch as it picked up her thoughts.

"I did," he said. "I even picked out how the voice would sound to fit you."

She smiled. "Thank you. Although it feels different, it is good to talk again, in a way," she said.

Jetray chuckled as he watched her put the watch on silent mode. "There's one more surprise for you, at the bottom of the box," he said.

Giving him a curious look, she peeked back in the box and saw a small green velvet box at the bottom and picked it up, slowly opening it to reveal a pink diamond ring. Amazed, she looked at the red alien who then kneeled down and took her hand.

"Susan, you captured my heart the first day I heard you playing your flute and since then, I couldn't get you off my mind and when I saw you felt the same about me, I fell deeper in love with you. I know you've had it hard in life, and I want to show you the side of life that was closed to you until you came here," he said.

She smiled, gently squeezing his hand, prompting him to go on. He looked a bit nervous as he cleared his throat.

"Susan, my lovely angelfish, will you…marry me?"

Her face went from shocked to surprised in a flash and then dreamy as she smiled and nodded, flipping the watch to another setting and pressing the button on the side.

"Yes, Jetray, I will," she said.

Smiling, the Aerophibian picked her up and spun her around, letting out a shout of delight as she smiled hugely before she found herself in his arms as he kissed her full on the mouth. It was just as electrifying as the one he had given her on the cheek, only with much more emotion as she sighed happily.

Rachel and Ida saw them and backed away to let them be. "I think your sister is finally happy," said Rachel. "It's been a long time coming."

"I agree," said Ida. "And I'm glad Jetray's going to be my brother-in-law. Just like all the other aliens."

Rachel nodded. "It's one giant family," she said and Ida nodded in agreement as the Grant Mansion's newest couple felt the music of love make their hearts soar.

* * *

**More couples are joining every day! This is no doubt going to be one of the largest families in history.**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
